


anything for you

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [32]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: Lukas is absolutely enamored with Philip. Every little thing about him.Especially his ass.





	anything for you

Philip is waltzing around the bedroom in his boxer-briefs, folding clothes while Izzy races back and forth behind him. His hair is all messy and there's a small bruise at the base of his back, right by the dimples Lukas likes to press his thumbs into. He's wearing one of his tighter pairs of underwear and Lukas leans back into the pillows with a sigh.

Philip's ass is the best. The absolute best.

Lukas watches him as he moves, folding their shirts, and he can't stop staring at his ass. The curve of it, how he can almost feel it in his hands. Philip laughs at Izzy, reaching down to scratch around her ears, and she barks at him, jumping up a little bit. Philip bends over and Lukas's eyes go wider. That expanse of perfect skin. His long fingers, his mop of hair. That smile. That goddamn ass. 

Lukas knows he's the luckiest guy in the world.

"Babe, don't move," Lukas says, and Philip goes still, a little bent at the knees.

"What?" Philip asks, frozen, eyes darting over to look at Lukas. Izzy is frozen too, staring up at Philip, and she looks like a photograph. She huffs a little bit and Lukas snorts. "Is it a bug?" Philip asks.

"Yeah," Lukas says, his eyes still fixed on Philip's ass. "It's a bug. Don't move."

"Why aren't you coming over to help me kill it?" Philip asks, looking around and trying to find it himself. "Lazy, just lounging over—wait."

Lukas can see his plan is breaking down, so he lets his eyes roam over Philip's butt more intensely, trying to memorize every intricate detail. "Don't move, baby, it's about to attack."

Philip doesn't move his body but he turns his head, giving Lukas a sly smile. "Are you staring at my ass again?"

Lukas continues to do it, blatantly. "No, Philip, I swear, there's a—a big mutant bug on the wall. You can't move or it'll get you."

"Yeah, sure," Philip says, turning around completely now. But it's not like there's anything wrong with the front of him. At all. His chest, his face (every angelic detail of his face), his long legs, one of Lukas's other favorite things underneath Philip's underwear. Those scuffed knees. His belly button, his nipples, the little scar by his collarbones. Everything about him is perfect. He grabs another shirt, raising his eyebrow at Lukas as he folds it. "We are putting away laundry. Or, lemme rephrase...I am putting away laundry while you relax and objectify me."

Lukas feigns offense. "I'm sorry, I like to admire artwork."

"Mmhm." Philip holds up another shirt, this one pale blue. "This is your shirt."

"You were wearing it yesterday," Lukas points out.

"Doesn't matter," Philip says, laughter in his eyes, his smile getting bigger and bigger. "You should help. Or you're never gonna touch this ass again, babe."

Lukas scrambles out of bed before he even really thinks about it, rushing towards him and wrapping his arms around him. Izzy barks and twirls around, jumping at their ankles. "That's a terrible threat," Lukas whispers into Philip's ear, leaning in to bite at his neck.

"Mmm, that's why it's so effective," Philip says, pushing back against him. That perfect ass pressed against Lukas's crotch, and he groans, closing his eyes. Philip hums to himself. "Look how fast you got to your feet."

"Anything for you," Lukas says, kissing his cheek and nuzzling his nose there. He backs up a little bit, swooping Izzy up with one hand. 

"Anything for my ass," Philip says, smirking.

"That too," Lukas says, draping a wiggling Izzy over his shoulder and reaching down with his free hand to grab Philip's butt. 

Philip draws in a clipped breath and sighs as Lukas walks past him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go get the rest of the laundry," Lukas says, scratching Izzy's back. He turns around and sees Philip standing here, beaming at him. Lukas grins, warmth spreading through his chest. "You're so fucking cute," he says, blowing Philip a kiss.

Philip catches it and smacks it down on his ass.

Lukas stares, watches him dissolve into a fit of laughter. 

"And a tease, right?" Philip asks, eyes bright.

"Yep," Lukas says, looking him up and down, switching Izzy over to his other shoulder. "A big tease."


End file.
